


Missing

by Lire_Casander



Series: Missing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Difficult times call for extreme measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

He misses the long walks by the lake, Hermione scowling at him, the endless Quidditch matches with Ron – both had died in the battle. He wonders where those carefree times have gone.

He misses the youth he has lost fighting a war he doesn't believe in.

Slowly he rises from the mud, avoiding a green ray by the skin of his teeth. Since the coming of darkness, he has lost many friends – the Golden Trio had disappeared long ago. He can't afford losing his lover too.

He needs a chance to tell Draco he loves him before it's too late.


End file.
